


Breakwall

by Domino_Darkwolf



Series: Breakwall [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beach Sex, Canon Compliant, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Quickies, Season/Series 02, Shameless Smut, Smut, To Be Continued, Vaginal Sex, more to come - Freeform, round 2 to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino_Darkwolf/pseuds/Domino_Darkwolf
Summary: Sam and Nora meet on the Third Coast, and she is NOT going to let him leave without experiencing a long walk on a lonely beach.





	Breakwall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PiscesPenName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesPenName/gifts).



They met on Lake Michigan.

Nora had come with a sizeable group of friends, Sam had come alone. They may not have crossed paths at all had it not been for Hendrix, Nora’s shaggy-haired mutt puppy. The friendly little guy took off on her and introduced himself to Sam by jumping excitedly on the Winchester’s legs.

“Hendrix, no!” Nora called, flustered at first. And then she saw Sam, and, for a moment, lost her voice. _Holy shit,_ she thought, staring up at his handsome face, taking in a good eyeful of his size. _Hello, gorgeous._

“I’m so sorry,” she apologized, though that was somewhat debatable now. “I’m still training him.”

“It’s okay,” Sam assured her, stooping down to give the furbaby an affectionate stroke on the head with his massive left hand, his right held back by a white cast. “I love dogs.” 

Nora smiled, appreciated the sight of Tall, Bright and Handsome for a bit before she decided to instigate introductions. They exchanged names and a semi-awkward handshake. She asked him where he was from (“The way you were looking at the water,” she told him when he asked how she could tell he was a tourist. “You’ve never seen it before.”), how long he had been in town, and if he had any travel companions. When she discovered he was alone (much to her delight), she invited him to join her and her friends for a bonfire party. He appeared hesitant, but not for very long. He studied Nora’s pretty face, the kindness in her aura, and accepted with a look of coy delight.

The bonfire was built in the saffron glow of the setting sun, and blazing high by the time the tangerine orb had dipped itself beyond the watery horizon. Sam mingled to a slight degree, but stuck mostly with Nora and Hendrix. They chatted as the galaxy revealed itself in the waning light, uncovering as much about each other as they could. With each little fact she fed him, she could feel him drawing closer, warming up to the idea of her. His laughter became real, his eyes began to smile. He especially lit up when Nora broke out her acoustic guitar and regaled the group (though mostly it was in the benefit for Sam) with a fistful of songs. The last one she played turned into a sing-along that swept Sam up in its cheer. He was grinning from ear to ear when she set her well-loved instrument down.

“So, Sam,” Nora said, nudging his knee with her own. “Would you say you enjoy long walks on the beach?”

“Believe it or not, this is actually the first beach I’ve ever really been on,” he revealed.

“ _What?!_ ” Nora cried in astonishment. “Oh, sweetheart. We gotta fix that.” She latched a hand around his elbow and tugged him up off his driftwood seat. “You assholes watch Hendrix,” she playfully instructed the group of twenty-somethings gathered around the fire. “And my guitar.” She grinned up at Sam. “We’ll be back in a few.”

\- - - - - - - - -

They were two silhouettes under a cloak of constellations, wandering southbound along the edge of the shore. The beach was bathed in a silver-blue splendor that echoed against a freshwater sea. It looked otherworldly in the night with its pale white gems glittering amid the black, and its lazy snores of waves breathing in, spilling out.

“Well?” Nora asked. “Are you adding _long walks on the beach_ to your list of enjoys?”

Sam smiled.

“I guess I have to,” he confessed, his eyes on a dark horizon of bluff. “I finally get what all the fuss is about.” Pause. “Great view.”

“You should see it from where I’m standing,” Nora said with a suggestive flirt, looking only at Sam. Even in the dark, she could see him flush.

The was a long pause between them as Sam’s expression turned to careful thought.

“Penny for your thoughts,” she said, nudging him. He smiled.

“I don’t get to see this side of night very often,” he said, his eyes turning over their natural surroundings. “It’s…” Pause. “I needed this.”

“Glad I could help,” Nora said, moving closer to him. “It is almost perfect, isn’t it?”

He nodded in agreement.

“You know what would make it perfect?” she asked, her breath turning sultry.

Sam pursed his lips and gradually shook his head. Nora stopped, slipped her hand into his, moving slow to let him experience the sensation of her fingertips against his calloused palm. She looked up at him with a grin that was mischievous and bold. He grinned back, but his expression revealed something more timid. There was a tinge of hope in there; he was willing, wanting even, but she was going to have to make the first move.

Nora rose up on her toes and planted a warm kiss on his cheek, the corner of his mouth. Sam accepted her advances, and, with a sudden fervor, captured her lips with his in an open mouthed kiss. He tasted like coffee and midnight, smelled of campfire and heartache. 

Nora liked it.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, drew him closer, and oh how easily he accepted her warmth now. If he hadn’t been so solidly built, he would have melted right there in her arms, Nora was certain of it. The way he kissed her, she could tell he was holding back. Being well-mannered. The starving person in a five-star restaurant, the desert wanderer sipping water next to the queen.

It drove her wild.

Sam combed his fingers through her hair, and Nora indulged in the magnetic sparks that trailed his fingertips. They traced down the back of her neck, between her shoulder blades where they paused in thought at the clasp of her bra. She answered his unasked question by exploring his upper lip with the tip of her tongue in the nanoseconds of a kiss. He easily accepted the French-style kiss, returned it with earnestness, and placed his left palm flat against the small of her back.

He was hungry alright, but god _damn_ it he was too polite.

A wanton heat spread urgent between her legs as they kissed on the lakeshore, causing her pelvis to thrust forward, searching for the piece of him that would interlock with her. But he was too far away; their height difference wouldn’t let them collide, not with their lips locked. At least, not if they were standing.

Nora’s hold on Sam tightened. She led them in a one-eighty pirouette, putting the lake behind her. She coaxed him back away from the water with distracted steps, their lips holding entanglement, and halted when she was satisfied with their new spot; dry, soft, and free of rocks and dunegrass. She broke away from him and gave him a shove, playful and animalistic. He didn’t need help reading her signal. He surrendered to gravity, sinking back into the sand, and gladly received her as she all but threw herself on top of him.

Their lips reclaimed each others, his hands wandered the length of her body in something of a fever. Nora dug her hips against him, could feel the convexity swelling in his jeans. Her body twittered on a molecular level, and she kept on encouraging them both into heightened states of absolute need.

A grande hand swept down her back, over the curve of her ass where it stayed, pulling Nora against him as she rolled her hips in measured waves against him. The bulge trapped under denim continued to grow, and oh my _god_ what a bulge it was. The throe between her legs mounted. She wanted to know just how big he was.

She swept a hand over a bicep, traced the firm muscle, then ran her fingers down his chest, his abdomen. There was no real pause when she met his belt buckle. No fumble. Her fingers worked quick, her eyes still closed, her lips tangled with his, and when it was loose she undid the button and the fly. She slid between the waistband of his boxers and delicate skin that contracted at her touch, slipped her hand to his hardened cock.

_Oh my **god**._

Her palm ran down his length, exploring how big he was. An inaudible gasp stuck in her throat as she closed her fingers around it in a solid clasp, feeling his magnitude in a slow stroking motion. He was, indeed, anatomically symmetrical.

Sam drew in a quick breath, his jaw dropped, then flexed. Dropped again. He pulled Nora’s forehead against his as he gasped and panted his way through the pleasure, rocking his hips up as she stroked. His sounds of approval hit her between the legs, and she softly moaned.

“I think we need to do away with these,” she whispered, sensual, nudging his pants with her wrist. Sam was half way into a desperate nod when he hesitated.

“Do you have…?” He trailed off, like the next word was _Voldemort_.

“Don’t worry about it,” she replied, soothing and sexy. She gave him a deep, open mouthed kiss on the lips. “I’m on the pill.”

Sam nodded and gradually allowed himself to relax as Nora pushed herself upright and straddled him. She inched down his legs, dragging his jeans and his boxers with her. When she reached his feet, she gently rose and yanked them away. She tossed them aside before she skimmed her hands over her knees, and up to the hem of her skirt where they disappeared briefly, returning with her black panties in their grasp. She tossed them aside and returned to her knees. Crept slowly up the sand, his legs between hers, until their bodies were aligned.

Nora took his penis between her fingers, guided it to her opening. She sank down on him and gasped as he filled her, his shaft warm and throbbing against her in a snug fit. He stretched her walls, and _god_ it felt so good it almost hurt.

Sam’s jaw slackened, his brows lifted, his eyes fluttered shut, and he gasped as she rocked her hips forward. A high, short moan caught in her throat as his incredible cock massaged every inch of her. Voltic cascades of raw pleasure washed over her as she rocked back, massaging him against her most sensitive spots.

She found a rhythm, gradual at first to adjust to his size and the ecstacy that came with it. Sam’s hips bucked up to meet her, driving himself deeper inside of her, as far as her body would allow. A moan floated from her lips, high and broken.

“Slow down, baby,” she said in a whispered pant. She moved her hands to his hips, coaxing them to still. “Let me take care of you.”

Sam loosened, sinking relaxed into the sand. A guttural moan rattled in his throat as Nora thrust around him. She rolled her hips in small circles, felt him rotate inside of her as he inhaled sharply before exhaling in a muted whine of approval.

He snaked his hands up her thighs, around to her ass where she let them rest for a moment before she took them in his. She locked her fingers around his, using care with his right hand, and gently leaned forward, pinning his arms at the sides of his head. She dipped her head to his, capturing his lips in a long kiss as she thrust.

When Sam’s jaw fell open once more, Nora righted herself and her hips crescendoed in their undulation. A muted cry of rapture tumbled from her lips as the intoxication coursed through her, building and building. She was close.

“God,” slipped out of Sam’s mouth before his jaw clenched and his head tilted back. He was close, too.

That was all she needed to send her over the edge. Every cell in her body hummed electric, and she pulsed around him. And that was all he needed to send him to complete climax, releasing himself, hot and wet, inside of her as he held his breath, then let it escape in a short gasp.

Panting, Nora slipped herself off of him and spilled into the sand beside him. They laid side by side for a moment, each taking deep gulps of air, each staring past an explosion of stars as their minds swam with reward.

“You are quite gifted,” Nora commented after a moment of listening to the water lapping against the shore at their feet, the dunegrass bending in the breeze at their heads.

“That was all you,” Sam replied, his eyes fixed on a night sky that blazed with photoesque perfection.

“That’s not what I meant,” Nora said suggestively.

Sam gave a mild, distracted smile. He turned to look at her, sheepish despite their recent union.

“Look,” he started awkwardly. “Nora.” Pause. Flush.

Nora reached out and stroked the side of his face.

“You’re adorable,” she told him. He smiled, modest.

“I’m not very good at one night stands,” he revealed, slow and bashful. Nora looked at him for a moment, studying his handsome face.

“Well,” she said with faux thought. “It doesn’t have to be a one night stand. It could be a two or three night stand if you want.”

A coy grin pulled at his lips.

“How long are you in town?” she asked.

“Um. A couple more days,” he said with uncertainty. “Maybe three. Depends on work.”

“See?” Nora said. “That’s plenty of time to make this a three night stand.” She winked. Sam exhaled a soft laugh. “Where are you staying, anyway?”

“Ahhh.” Pause, slight hesitation, deep thought. “I was actually thinking I would camp out on the beach tonight.”

“As epic as that sounds, I happen to have a very comfortable bed with plenty of room for two,” Nora mentioned. She ran a finger down his chest. “It even comes with a continental breakfast. And all it will cost,” she said as she walked her index and middle fingers back up his chest, slow and suggestive. “Is sexual satisfaction.”

Sam studied her for a moment, fell quiet in thought.

“I also have a perfectly good couch and tons of movies,” she added, sensing his shy hesitations. “Complimentary.”

A small smile lifted at the corner of his lips.

“Sounds great.”


End file.
